This is a 12 month open label extension study to assess the long-term safety, tolerability and efficacy of BRL 49653 (4 mg/day) when administered once or twice daily in combination with glyburide in patients with Non-insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM). Patients must have completed a previous BRL 49653C and glyburide combination therapy protocol in order to participate. Antihyperglycemic and antilipidemic parameters will be assessed.